narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shifūha/Announcement: Changes to the Fanon
Greetings dear Fanoneers, Before I begin with addressing the main event of this blog, I owe you all an apology for my inactivity on the site, as a member and admin. To be honest, real life has been extremely busy for me for a while now and I ended up just burning myself out on the site. Now, I’m back and busy as ever! It has occurred to me occasionally that the current administration team lacks the activity and, may I be bold, will to provide the attention the community needs. Therefore, due to increasing dissatisfaction with the performances of the past admins, they have all been demoted and new ones will be elected in their place. The admins had been notified about it before it was officially announced. Allow me to give you a little spoiler of the changes within the new administration team: There will be a total of five positions, meaning 4''' open positions, each having their own '''main function. Aside of the election, the 4 newly elected admins will be in a 2-month trial. This feature is introduced to guide the admins, and allows the community and me to see, if they are fit for the position. I’ll even tease you with the “nicknames” of the new positions. Have fun imagining what the tasks may be: # The Guardian # The Monitor # The Inspector # The Executioner # The Host The election will begin around midweek, the week of September 15th. So, make sure that you’ve the time to be around! Fanon Canon I will keep it briefly here, for it will have its own blog soon. There will several, and may I admit, huge changes to the Fanon Canon. # Fanon Canon was originally my project, but under a different name, and due circumstances I’ll be taking it back. # There will be no specific changes in the storyline done by myself, I only desire to give the Fanon Canon a push to the right direction. # The Fanon Canon will have a huge change in its system and workings, I’ve been working on it together with some users. This will be explained much more in the blog that is focused on the affairs of the Fanon Canon. # There will be new operators. I’ve some recommendations: Serk, Dal, Ash and Chix. But! It's still up to you if you wish to have them as your operator. # The Tailed Beast will have a reset, however, the Nine-Tailed Beast shall remain with Black Crown. # The five main villages of the canon will have a reset, albeit Iwagakure may remain under the control of Black Crown. # Fanon villages may have to undergo a new application to meet up with the system change. # Little teaser: There will be ryou in the play, for example: you can win a lottery to be a millionaire in Fanon Canon. # All applications (even before this blog) will be postponed until further notice. # This is not all - remember that there will be a huge system change. Thank you for your time and this is all I wish to inform you about at the moment. May you have any questions, feel free to leave it behind in a comment. -- Kay Category:Blog posts